Typically, a web browser needs to receive the dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. The startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be insignificant in low-latency networks, such as wired Ethernet networks, but unacceptably long for an end-user in higher latency networks, such as cellular networks. Additionally, processing time required to generate and provide web content adds to the wait time. Specialized content delivery networks and systems may be utilized to optimize delivery of network content. However for certain types of content, the specialized content delivery networks/systems may be unable to optimize content delivery and consequently hinder performance due to the wasted processing resources attempting to handle content that could not be optimized. Therefore, improved techniques for requesting and delivering content would be desirable.